Battle of Washington, D.C. (R2R)
The Battle of Washington, D.C. was a major Namibian offensive against the United States capital during the Third American Civil War. Commenced shortly after Namibia declared hostilities, it involved the main Namibian army under personal direction by Omega124 against a vastly-outnumbered American garrison with intermittent air support. Despite the odds, US forces managed to maintain a relative stalemate until a failed breakout on Turn 9, with Namibian troops maintaining initiative for the remainder of the battle. Intervention by British admiral Lapis Lazuli helped cut off the Christos Antonopoulos cabinet from the garrison and contain it at the White House; the battle ended with the city garrison surrendering to Namibia on Turn 14. Refugees began fleeing the city on Turn 4, with a total of 12,200 residents displaced by the battle's end. Collateral damage was surprisingly minimal, with Omega's forward observation enabling Namibian forces to conduct surgical strikes against defending positions. Overview Washington, D.C. had been the site of the climactic battle against King George of China and the front line between Namibian-aligned America and the Eternal Kingdom. In the war's aftermath the old American government reclaimed the region and resurrected D.C. as the national capital. At the start of Roll II Rule, the Namibian expeditionary army remained stationed on the border in preparation for future confrontation. On Turn 2, Omega124 declared war on the USA. The Expeditionary Army immediately assaulted the city, joined by the 2nd Bluecape Brigade; Omega herself intended to launch a flanking manoeuvre from the west, but was confounded by the 1st Redcap Battalion, prompting a relief operation by Bluecape forces in Pittsburgh. Defending the city were the 1st Marine Brigade, 2nd Mechanized Brigade, 1st Cavalry Company, and 7th Air Defense Battalion; while christos200 had outlined an evacuation plan, he did not submit it as an action, and the cabinet remained in the White House for the duration of the battle while he remained AWOL. Initial attacks Despite Namibia's war footing, both militaries suffered from lack of planning in the opening manoeuvres; when initial probes of the garrison failed, Namibian forces dug in for a siege. American forces attempted a counterattack to dislodge the besiegers but were rebuffed; however, the US Air Force established air superiority on Turn 5, deploying a bomber formation that briefly disrupted the offensive. After routing the Redcaps, Omega infiltrated the city alone on Turn 7 around the same time military command had recovered from its initial disarray. In anticipation of Washington's fall and the possible scattering of the Antonopoulos cabinet, she partnered with Californian hackers to siphon off President Christos' personal funds into the Namibian treasury. On Turn 8, Omega began charging a Spirit Bomb, intending to wipe out the ringleaders before they could escape. Fight for the city centre On Turn 9, the garrison launched a final counterattack that failed disastrously, and Namibian forces entered the city suburbs the next turn, at the same time Lapis Lazuli arrived as part of a British vanguard supporting the Namibian war effort. Badly outnumbered, the garrison had spread itself dangerously thin to cover the front, and acting as an embedded scout, Omega co-ordinated the downtown assault, shattering the line and forcing the rout of the 1st Cavalry Company. Using her water powers, Lapis literally flooded out the American front line, enabling the expedition to lay siege to the White House, trapping Christos and his cabinet on Turn 12. While the remaining garrison force refused the abandon the city, they were too worn-down to mount effective resistance, and southern reinforcements did not arrive in time to relieve them; on Turn 14 American forces formally surrendered to Namibia, ending the battle, although Christos et al. remained trapped at the White House. Category:Battles in R2R Category:Third American Civil War